Delgo
"He. was. mine!" - When his prey was claimed by another 'Delgo, '''otherwise known as '''King Cat, '''is a towering member of an unknown feline species that was locked away by the Sith Empire many years ago. He claims to have been arrested for the crimes of mass murder, treason and destruction of Imperial property, having done so while single-handedly storming an Imperial garrison and utterly annihilating those present. Since this time he has lived out his days behind Impcerial bars, but seems to be doing well for himself, having risen to the top of the prison pack as King of the Prison Yard. He commanded a sizeable amount of followers, and it was this presence that led to Hikaru making overtures of partnership with him. Shortly before the Prison Massacre occurred, Hikaru and Whitefang sought to enlist his aid in rescuing their primary target - Archaprince Smeyator, a legendary smuggler from the Deep Core. In return, Delgo would be sprung as well. This plan seemed to go off without a hitch, the huge figure relishing the chance to be out in the wider galaxy once more. That was until the outbreak of abominations began and the Massacre was upon them. Fighting back to back with Smeyator at first before joining the rest of the group, Delgo proved to be a phenomenal power in close combat, tearing some of the abominations clean in half with just his claws. His primal nature was very handy in this hell, not being afraid to tear into the beasts that lay in wait all over the prison complex. He went untouched throughout the escape, making it to the Landing Pad with the and other survivors they had encountered in the Communications Room. When a colossal monstrosity tried to break through the landing pad blast doors, he and Smeyator again readied themselves for a horrific fight. Fortunately for all involved, Whitefang was able to force the beast back long enough for the hackers to close the doors and for everyone to escape aboard the ''Lucky Guess. Background Very little is known about him, with his name only being revealed after they escaped. At one point, he was responsible for storming an Imperial garrison on his own, tearing the occupants limb from limb and bringing the whole place down. At least according to his version of the story. It was for this group of crimes that he was arrested by the Sith Empire and placed within the unknown prison. He had been there long enough to gain a following and thus likely a reputation, though he appeared to show no loyalty to them as he made no overtures to rescue them during the massacre. At least once the Party had found them. Involvement His involvement was mostly during the Prison Massacre, though he was observed by all three members of the Party whenever they were in the Prison Yard. He held a sizeable number of followers, and was relatively indifferent to the goings-on within the complex itself - showing little reaction when Hikaru stated that Whitefang was a brutal and crazy individual. He was later approached by the group before nightfall, as they hoped to enlist his strength and influence in helping them rescue their primary target of Smeyator. He was greatly excited by the chance to use his claws again for real combat, so agreed as long as he was freed alongside their quarry, something they were reluctant to do but eventually acquiesced to. This plan quickly fell apart once the Massacre began however, though Delgo seemed no worse for wear from the change of circumstances, relishing the chances to dig his claws into his foes once more. When the Party made their way back to the Prison Yard, he was stood back to back with Smeyator as they collectively held back the horde of abominations surrounding them. Once Hikaru raced up to them and said they had a way out, the two quickly followed and stayed at the back of the line. Growing restless while the group was hacking the systems, hoping to disable the lockdowns and find their weapons, he picked up the scent of blood and rot before a number of abominations descended upon the group. He immediately charged in, nearly downing a fierce feline mutation that seemed to lead this little group. While Whitefang would claim this creature's life, Delgo happily tore apart a Twi'lek mutant, before viscerally tearing into a lumbering mutation that tried to swing at him with a large metal bar. He saved Dabrir Vesh by ripping a bat-like mutation clean in two, after nearly striking Whitefang for stealing his kill. He nearly lost himself to his primal rage as well, taking a while to calm down once the combat was over. He then defended their rear alongside Smeyator while they quick-timed it to the Communications Room for their gear, rescued some other survivors, and then made it to the Landing Pad - only for their to be no ship there any longer. Everyone took a moment to relax, free for the time being, but readied up and found cover for the inevitable onslaught of enemies that was sure to come. When the colossal beast nearly made it through the doors, he grinned and prepared for a glorious fight, but was saved from a very likely death when Whitefang forced the beast back with grenades, allowing two survivors to hack the doors closed once more. Delgo was one of the last to head onto the ''Lucky Guess ''when it arrived to rescue them, making sure no creatures made it through. Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Criminals